


How does this "dating" thing work, anyway?!

by KumiiKumii



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiiKumii/pseuds/KumiiKumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts following the relationship of the Honan Stride Club's second-years... and how they try to decipher love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles I wrote for fun, just all in one area for the viewing pleasure of all. I hope you enjoy!

"Ayumu, do you shave your legs?"

The question made the sophomore freeze on the spot. Exhausted from the extra gimmick training he had been doing with Hozumi, he had stumbled into the changeroom with little awareness of his surroundings. So it was a bit of a surprise to hear Hozumi speak up about his legs, especially considering the whole body topic wasn't something that was brought up between them.

"What makes you say that?" He rose a brow, slipping his gym shirt off and folding it neatly. 

"I was just curious, that's all." The blonde responded. "I mean... it's not like shaving leg hair is weird or anything!"

"W-well.." Ayumu's face turned a light shade of red. "I do shave sometimes... green leg hair really stands out, you know?"

"I see..."

Clicking his tongue, Hozumi nonchalantly sat down on the bench near where Ayumu was standing. He seemed... intent on something.

"Uh, Hozumi? What're you doing?"

"Just looking."

"Looking at what? You're just staring at-" Ayumu cut himself short, realizing what, exactly, his friend was doing. "Why're you staring at my legs?"

"May I feel them? They look silky soft.." Hozumi had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"N-no way! Don't go all Fujiwara on me!" Ayumu sputtered, backing away.

"I-it's not like that! I'm not infatuated with muscles, I just wanna feel how soft your skin is!" Hozumi pouted.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them.

"...f..fine." Ayumu turned his face away, embarrassed. They were close friends, after all. There was no need for them to hide anything, or to feel uncomfortable with each other.

Hozumi reached out a hand and, ever so gently, brushed his fingertips against Ayumu's calf. His touch was almost ticklish, and it made him fidget slightly. 

"Woah, they're even smoother than I expected!" Hozumi gasped. "Do you moisturize well?"

"I..." Ayumu trailed off as the other slid his hand upwards, reaching his thighs. The bespectacled boy's face turned a bright, cherry red.

"You're pretty muscular, too." Hozumi added in a quieter tone.

"I-I can't believe my best friend has turned into a leg maniac too..." Ayumu muttered, trying to hide his burning face behind his hands.

"Leg maniac?" Hozumi looked up at him with round, blue eyes. "No, I'm more of a Kadowaki maniac."

"Eeeehhh?!" A squeak escaped him. "What do y-you mean?"

Hozumi stood up, a sweet smile forming on his lips as he took hold of Ayumu's hands, pulling them away from his face. He cupped his cheek with one of his own hands.

"I mean what I mean, Ayumu... I like everything about you. Your skin, your toned muscles.. the way you laugh and smile, everything. You're so.. so perfect."

"I.. I think you're seeing things, Kohinata-san."

"I'm seeing you."

"That isn't what I meant. I'm not nearly that great. I get tons of pimples all the time, and I'm as thin as a stick! I don't have any muscles, not like Hasekura-senpai.. or even the first-years! I'm just some nerd who plays shogi all the time."

"Don't say things like that." Hozumi's brow furrowed as he brought his face closer to Ayumu's. "You shouldn't compare yourself to the others so much."

"But..."

"But what? You're perfect in your own way, you shouldn't feel so negative about yourself. Besides, who even cares about all that stuff? Your body is only what's on the outside. It says nothing about what you're like on the inside. To me, you're the most handsome human being on the planet!" 

By this point, the two of them had flushed, rosy cheeks. Ayumu could feel his heart pounding loudly. He was speechless.. did Hozumi really think of him in that way? And for how long..?

"Ah... are you two still in here? It's getting late."

Hearing Kyosuke's voice from outside the change room made the two second-year jolt, separating from each other in an instant.

"S-sorry, Kuga-senpai! We'll make sure to lock up before we go!" Ayumu called out, gathering up his gym clothes and shoving them into his bag. Hozumi did the same, and before long, they were both on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu and Hozumi talk about their relationship...

Rain pitter-pattered outside, the rhythm of its drops rather calming. There was supposed to be Stride training that day, but because no one was particularly in the mood it was cancelled. Still, Hozumi and Ayumu opted to hang out in the club room after school, playing a game of shogi. After the events of the day before, there was a feeling of awkwardness between them.

Eventually, it was Ayumu who broke the silence.

"So... you like like me?"

Hozumi looked up from the shogi board, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Like like?"

"Like.. uh, more than friends kind of way?"

"Like the boyfriend and girlfriend kind of way?" The way the blonde blurted it out so automatically made him flinch a little in surprise. 

"Y-yeah, like that kind of way. Do you like me like that?" 

"Of course. I told you yesterday, didn't I?" Hozumi frowned. 

"Wait, that was your confession?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hozumi turned his attention back to the board, sliding one of his pawns forward. 

"No.. I was just hoping my confession of love would be more romantic.. I don't really consider touching someone's thighs in a school changeroom to be all that moving." Ayumu mumbled, fidgeting slightly. 

"Would you like me to re-confess by a riverbank at sunset?" Hozumi offered.

"N-no, it's fine! I don't wanna complain,  but it's gonna be embarrassing to talk about to other people. Like... oh, yes, this is my boyfriend. We confessed to each other in a changeroom! That doesn't sound romantic at all."

"You're going to tell other people? Ayumu... does this mean you want to...?" Hozumi blinked, eyes wide.

"Did I ever say no?" A small smile formed on Ayumu's face.

They sat across from each other, just smiling widely like idiots for a few long minutes before Hozumi spoke up again.

"By the way, Ayumu..."

"What?"

"Your king is in check mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk about how they're going to tell the other club members.

Walking side-by-side felt like an entirely new experience, or so it seemed to Ayumu. Though they weren't holding hands yet -he had been way too shy to do that yet-, he could still feel Hozumi's warmth beside him. He felt his breath catch as he stared at the blonde, cheeks heating up a little. Oh, could he ever stare...

"Ah, look out!"

Hozumi's cry was a moment too late. With a loud THUNK!, Ayumu ran straight into a pole. While it was jarring, he wasn't too badly hurt. It certainly interrupted his boyfriend-gazing, though...

"Are you okay?" Hozumi turned to him, brushing his green bangs out of the way so he could get a better look at his forehead.

"I'm fine.. it only stings a little bit." Ayumu replied, a weak smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

"You should be more careful.. you've been sorta out of it lately." Hozumi looked worried. "Are you feeling alright? Did you get sick?"

"No, it's nothing like that." He shook his head. "I was just.. er..."

Ring, ring!

The sound of a phone ringing saved him from explaining. 

"Oops, that's mine!" Hozumi took his phone out, tapping at the screen. "Oh, Nana-chan responded to me! Heehee, she said congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" Ayumu looked confused. "About what?"

"Our relationship, silly!" Hozumi giggled.

"Wait, you told Sakurai-san about...?!"

"Mmhm, I texted everyone last night!"

"Everyone!?!"

"Yes! Is there something wrong with that?" He looked over at Ayumu with a huge smile. It was hard to say no to that cute face... but still!

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone so quickly!" Ayumu said, feeling his face getting hotter by the moment. 

"When were you going to tell them?"

"I was thinking we could've told made an announcement together during training..."

Hozumi's phone rang again and he looked at the display.

"Aww, Fujiwara said he thinks we act like a married couple. Oh, and Kuga-senpai-"

"Hozumiiiiii!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu and Hozumi discuss... kissing?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long walk back home, considering how Hozumi decided to read out all his text messages from their team mates, as well as a few classmates. 

"Did you text everyone in the school?" Ayumu groaned. 

"No, just everyone on my contacts list!" Hozumi replied brightly.

"Which is...?"

"A lot. So it'll take a while to go through all the replies~"

Ayumu sighed. He wasn't against everyone knowing, but it was so soon. He was still getting used to the idea of actually being with someone.

"Hey, Hasekura-senpai finally replied!" Hozumi spoke up.

"Do I want to hear this one?"

"Ah... he told us not to kiss in the club room." Hozumi blinked a few times before giggling. It wasn't until a few minutes did the content of the message really sink in for them.

"Kohinata-san...."

"....yes?"

"Do you know how to kiss?"

They both stared at each other for several long, hard minutes. 

"Don't you know how? You know all sorts of stuff, right, prime minister of trivia?!"

"Well, of course I know. It's uh.... K. I. S. S. A very simple acronym for a simple gesture. Er...."

"What does that one stand for?"

"Kompletely Intense Sensual Slobbering-"

"Isn't there something completely off with that one? You really don't know kissing works either, do you?" Hozumi pouted, his cheeks puffing out. 

"N-no, but I'm sure if we researched it or asked someone, we could figure it out." Ayumu replied, looking defensive. "It can't be that difficult, right? People do it all of the time!"

"Hmm... Do you think any of the third-years know?"

"It would be easy to assume Hasekura-senpai or Kuga-senpai have kissed someone before, but I doubt it. Hasekura-senpai is the kind of person who probably hasn't even experienced his first love yet, and Kuga-senpai still has a delinquent reputation. So I don't think it's likely."

"Harsh... how about the first-years?"

"I'm not sure about Sakurai-san, but I somehow doubt Fujiwara has dating anyone. I don't think Yagami has, either."

"So.. it's time to consult the internet?"

"That would be correct, Kohinata-san."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu and Hozumi continue their discussion.

Sitting on the couch at Hozumi's house, Ayumu busily typed away at his phone. He was searching the internet for any tutorials or helpful tips for their.. kissing problem.

Hozumi walked in with a couple cups of tea, setting them down on the table before taking a seat beside his new boyfriend.

"Did you find anything yet?" He asked, leaning against Ayumu. 

"Nothing that makes sense. It's a lot more complicated than I expected it to be." Ayumu replied with a frown, shaking his head. "Who would've known?"

"I thought you kinda just... squished your lips against the other person's? Like... smack!" Hozumi clapped his hands together for emphasis.

"I'm not sure about that... they keep mentioning something to do with lip biting and using your tongue. And.. erm... something with touching..." Ayumu quickly trailed off, his face a bright red. "D-do we really have to do all of this?"

Hozumi peered over his shoulder to look at his phone screen. Scanning over the page, his face scrunched up into a look of disgust.

"Ayumu, what kinds of sites are you on? I don't think we're old enough for that stuff!" He exclaimed, snatching the phone away and closing the window.

"Did I chance upon the wrong kind of sites?" Ayumu asked with a nervous smile. 

Hozumi sighed, handing back his phone. "I don't think we should really worry about it too much.. I mean, if it happens, it happens, right? We don't really have to do all the same things that couples have to do."

"But... are we really dating?" Ayumu asked in a quiet voice. 

"We can still date, but it's not fair to do stuff we both aren't super comfortable with. Besides, we just started dating a few days ago." Hozumi shrugged. "It's still pretty early."

"Fictional romance certainly skews the perception of reality, doesn't it.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayumu discusses... attractiveness of their team mates with Hozumi...

It was another day, another shogi meeting. The other members of the club had left early, for various reasons. Some of them were busy with school work, and others simply weren't interested in playing shogi. 

Ayumu and Hozumi were the only two left in the club room. They had already packed up the boards and pieces for the night, deciding to spend the rest of the time idly chatting. It was a good excuse to not work on homework.

"Ah... Kohinata-san.. our team mates train so hard, don't they? Even though winter is approaching, they're still so fit..." Ayumu spoke up. He was laying on the couch, head resting on one of the pillows. On his phone, he scrolled through various websites.

"They are pretty diligent." Hozumi agreed from the floor where he was thumbing through one of Ayumu's stride magazines. 

"They're so muscular and strong..." He continued on in a daze.

"Hm?" 

"It would probably feel like a dream, to be held in their arms."

"Ayumu..."

"Like, a child's security blanket! I bet one of the third-years could probably pick me up with one arm! How charming that would be!"

"Hmmph. I can pick you up just as easily." Hozumi puffed out his cheeks.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" 

"...never mind. Continue." Hozumi returned his attention to his magazine.

"And they're so handsome... I wonder if they wear any make up, or if it's natural?"

"I'm sure Galaxy Standard wears loads of make-up."

"But Hasekura-senpai and Kuga-senpai don't! I find it incredible how chiseled their features can be without any alterations! It's almost supernatural."

"......"

"And their hair is so luxurious and so soft looking... you know, I got to touch Kuga-senpai's hair once, and it felt like heaven. I wonder if he's descended from angels? With hair like that..."

"You're welcome to touch my hair all you want."

"What?"

"What?" Hozumi blinked.

"Anyways. I wonder if I asked nice enough if I could possibly..." There was a glint in Ayumu's eyes. "...touch their abs?"

"Ayumu-"

"Do you think they'd get mad? I could just say it was for scientific purposes."

"I-I have abs too!"

"But, like, these are genuine high-class level abs. The kind of abs that bread-rolls are modelled after!"

"Bread abs?"

"Their collar bones are also quite nice. I would definitely fancy touching them as well..."

"They're just bones..."

"And they have really pretty eyes! And their legs are so.. so shapely..."

Hozumi sighed loudly.

"Waah, it's totally not fair. So many of the other athletes are blessed with good looks and charm. It really makes you feel insignificant in comparison, doesn't it?" Ayumu hummed wistfully. "O, if only..."

There was a shifting of movement as Hozumi placed the magazine down and stood up. Ayumu was too busy day dreaming to notice him until the blonde was nearly on top of him, hands on either side of him. 

Ayumu squealed loudly in surprise as the other leaned in close, their lips nearly touching. 

"H-Hozumi...!"

"Idiot..." Hozumi's blue eyes looked troubled. "Talking about other men like that..."

"I-I didn't mean to say I don't like you or anything like that!" Ayumu replied, his voice raising an octave. "I'm sorry!"

Hozumi didn't waste any more time. He pressed his lips against Ayumu's, his force taking him by surprise. But he soon softened, relaxing into the kiss. It was tender, a heartfelt gesture that had Ayumu's chest fluttering with nervous butterflies. It was something that couldn't be described with words - at least, not any words he could think of.

When Hozumi pulled away, Ayumu was left with the lingering taste of honey in his mouth. It had happened so quickly, and it was over so soon he hadn't had a chance to even react. Blinking furiously, he tried to comprehend what had happened.

"Hozumi.. did you just..."

Hozumi's face turned a bright red and he buried it in Ayumu's shoulder, trying to hide it from view.

"I'm sorry! When I heard you talking about the others, I... I just got really jealous and I couldn't stop myself.." He mumbled.

"It's okay... I guess I'm sorry too. I spoke without really considering how you might feel about the subject." Ayumu frowned. "But you should know I'm not interested in anyone other than you. I mean.. why should I strive to for anything less than the best? There's no one out there's who can be any more perfect than you are."

"Ayumu...!"

The sound of the door creaking open silenced them.

"You two should be going home soon." It was Mr. Dan. 

"S-sorry, sensei!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decide to eat ice cream.

"This ice cream is so sweet!" Hozumi exclaimed gleefully as they walked down the sidewalk together, hand in hand. Ayumu couldn't stop smiling, he felt so happy being with him. 

And then he noticed one small problem. 

A little dollop of ice cream was stuck to the blonde's nose. While it was kind of cute and endearing, it had to get removed. He opened his mouth to tell him, but closed it soon after, getting an idea.

It was a ridiculous idea. Licking ice cream off his boyfriend's nose? That was something that only happened in movies or books. His face turned a light shade of red as he considered it further. After all, Hozumi wouldn't get mad at him for doing it, would he?

There was also a risk of failure. This was real life, not fiction. He could accidentally miss and end up licking his cheek instead. That would be awkward and kind of creepy. He might also poke Hozumi in the eye unintentionally with his glasses. That would not be good. 

Ayumu let out a heavy sigh, staring at the ground. Hozumi looked over at him, confused.

"Is something wrong, Ayumu?"

Ayumu nearly let out a scream in frustration, but forced out a "no" in response. He wanted to get rid of that ice cream, but he couldn't bring himself to do something so bold!

"Your face is really red. Are you getting sick?"

"N-no." He sucked in a sharp breath. "There.. uh... there's some ice cream here..." With a shaky hand, he pointed to his nose. Hozumi giggled.

"Can you take care of that for me?"

Ayumu stopped walking. Well, it was now or never, right? He took ahold of Hozumi with one hand -his own ice cream was in the other hand- and leaned in close. Trembling, he licked the ice cream off his nose. Just a quick, swift lick. Hozumi looked a bit surprised, but his smile only widened. 

"Ayumu, you could've just used a napkin."

Ayumu turned away and covered his face with a hand. "I'm sorry!" He mumbled, flustered by his own actions.

"It's okay, it was really adorable." Hozumi responded. "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Ah..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other students gossip about Ayumu and Hozumi dating... Hozumi gets defensive.

Whispering.

All around, in the hallways.

Here, and there, a muttering or two. He tried his best to mute it all, yet some words managed to reach his ears.

"...are they really..?"

"You wouldn't think..."

"At least choose someone appealing..."

Green eyes darted, person to person, the sophomore on edge. He felt like a fish, swimming beneath a heron's gaze, waiting to be snatched up at any time. A mouse within the shadow of a cat. A cornered beast, waiting for...

"Ayumu-kun, are you okay?"

Hozumi's blue eyes brought him back to his senses. The blonde gently took ahold of his hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

"I.. I'm fine." Ayumu's gaze was cast downwards, pretending like he didn't hear anything. "Er, I think I'm feeling a little under the weather."

"You do look pretty pale." Hozumi frowned, pursing his lips together. "Should we go home early?"

"No, I'll be alright."

Hozumi stopped in his tracks, staring hard at his boyfriend. Something was off. They had known each other for so long, it was easily to tell when one of them was trying to hide something. He let go of his hand, standing in front of him and folding his arms.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"I'm okay-"

"Tell me!" Hozumi leaned in close, his nose nearly touching Ayumu's. Their closeness brought forth a wave of hushed gossiping around them.

"Couldn't we talk about this elsewhere?" Ayumu asked with a weak smile. "It's.. it's rather... lively around here, h-haha."

"What, them?" Hozumi stuck his thumb in the direction of the other students. Everyone fell silent. 

"W-well.. um... yeah. It's kind of.. ah..."

"Weird?" He raised a brow. "Do you feel uncomfortable acting like a couple in public?"

"...." Ayumu swallowed hard and gave a tiny nod. Hozumi took a deep breath before stepping away, facing the crowd that had curiously been watching. 

"Okay, which one of you has been making him uncomfortable?" Hozumi demanded, hands on his hips.

"Hozumi, stop!" Ayumu grabbed his arm and started pulling him away from the other students. "Don't start a fight o-or anything!" His face was a bright, cherry red at this point.

"Huh? I'm just looking out for you-"

"Hozumi!"

Covering his face with one hand, he dragged Hozumi away with the other.

\---------

Sitting outside on the river side, Hozumi let out a long sigh.

"I could've taken them all on, you know." He was saying, looking rather irritated. "If it's for you, I could fight a whole army."

"Please don't say things like that in public..." Ayumu fidgeted with a button on his uniform. "I'm still getting used to this all." Hozumi grumbled.

"It.. it just makes me mad whenever people say bad things about you." His tone was sharp, prickling with heat. "They say all these things. You don't think I hear it all, too? All the teasing and all the jabs? Ayumu... they don't know you. Or me. They know nothing about us.."

"Hozumi.." Ayumu blinked, taken aback by his rise in emotion.

"Whenever I hear someone talking about how you're dull or weak.. I just want to turn around and slap them. They don't know what you've been through, the sacrifices you've made." The blonde was trembling with anger.

"Hozumi, it's okay, you don't have to worry about me. It doesn't bother me." Ayumu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even now I can see it, Ayumu. You don't have to lie to me.. it hurts, doesn't it?" Hozumi's voice lowered. "I don't like seeing you upset. Please, if they keep giving you trouble..."

"There's no need to cause unnecessary conflict. Only fools draw their swords at the first sign of danger. The wise men only unsheath their blades when the threat is real." He made the phrase up on the spot, but he really wanted to make Hozumi feel better.

"If you really think so." Hozumi sighed again, leaning against Ayumu's shoulder. "But... if they make you upset, you should talk to me about it. It's not a good idea to hide it all the time."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I'll need too much help, though."

Hozumi looked up at him, a little puzzled.

"Just being with you automatically makes everything better."

Hands laced together, the two shared a sweet kiss under the setting sun before going their separate ways and heading home.


End file.
